I'll Be Here
by Striker89
Summary: Bobby and Alex works on a case for another station. Which forces Alex to go undercover to catch the killer.


_**I'll Be Here**_

"Good morning," Ross says as he walks over the Goren and Eames desks with a big smile across his face.

"What's up" Alex sighs

"What can't I say good morning to my two favorite detectives," Ross says looking hurt.

Bobby cocks his head, "Not unless you have a hair up your ass and needs psychological help."

Ross looks at him sternly, "Funny Goren but NO"

"Are you sure I can recommend some really good places," Bobby assures with a big smirk.

Ross returns the smirk, "Really hasn't done you any good," He says.

(All three share a laugh)

"No really guys this was sent over from my friend Captain Perkins down town," Ross says handing a file over to Alex.

"Uh huh," Alex says looking over the file. "So like I said WHAT'S UP," she looks crossly at the Captain.

"Don't give me that look Eames, I want you two on it." Says Ross staring back at her.

Eames looks at Goren and back to Ross. "Yes we've established that part, but we're more interested in why?"

"BECAUSE so far they haven't been able to track down this guy, and quite frankly I don't care for your little antidotes, so just read the file and get started. It's all there plan and simple." Ross turns and walks towards his office. As he closes his office door he turns and looks back at the detectives. "AND KEEP ME POSTED," He shuts his door and sits at his desks.

"Well that was interesting," Bobby says, "So (gesturing towards the file) what have we got"

" Well apparently the guy has a fetish with attractive young woman" Says Alex reading the file."

"Big surprise there," Says Bobby sarcastically.

"Rich women," Alex says.

"Ahh and the problem," Bobby says.

"They all turn up dead, houses cleaned out, and no trace," Alex gestures to the file.

Bobby cocks his head, "Well if there is no trace then how do they know it's a guy?"

" Well I don't think a girl could lure a women into having sex with her feminine charm," Alex says sarcastically.

" Must have been very persuasive," Bobby says batting his eyes. "What else?"

Alex tries to hold back a smile, " That's just it NOTHING, no trace. Not even on the other five vics."

"Homes?"

"Nope, not even a print."

" I guess we start from the beginning then," Bobby says. "When was the first vic?"

"A year ago Rebecca Dawson, Single, no kids, married once, found in the basement of her home. Neck slit" Alex informs him.

"Raped?" Bobby asks.

"Some vaginal tearing but no forced entry. No signs that it wasn't consensual," She informs him.

"Semen?"

"Nope, Big surprise."

"She must have trusted him," Bobby says

"Must have"

"May I?" Bobby asks gesturing towards the file.

" Yeah sure knock yourself out." She hands him the file and smiles. " Work your magic Sherlock."

"I'll do my best Watson." Bobby says returning her smile. He glances over the files. "Lets start with connections."

They both get up and grab the rest of the files on the desk and heads into one of the board rooms. Bobby opens the door and allows Alex to go in first. Bobby hands over threes files to Alex for her to look over while he sits down with his three.

"Ok well the description of the man or men they were with are fairly close. The last place they were seen was at Kelly's bar." Bobby says.

"How do you know that?" Alex asks.

"Well 3 people remember the name and the others just give the name of the street. There is only one bar on that street."

"Kelly's"

"Precisely, and who ever he is certainly has a type. Rich, young, Darkish blonde hair, Between 5'5 and 5'8. WOW" Bobby says staring at a picture of one of the woman.

"What?"

"This one looks like you Eames," Bobby informs her.

"Huh, Now I know why the caption gave it to us."

"Yeah, they wanted someone out of their station that wouldn't be recognized."

"And ME." She tells him.

"Yeah that to, should we say no?" He asks

"No, I've done many undercover jobs as the bait, this wont be any different." She says. "How long did it take for a connection?"

"Besides Kelly's bar and their houses, they each died a different way and the time frames were not constant. Most of the woman lived in different areas, so the connections were not known until Captain Perkins department requested information to other departments."

Captain Ross opens the door to the board room. "Captain Perkins would like to speak to you to. Why don't you head down there."

"Ok Captain." Alex says.

**Down Town**

**Noon **

"Hey guys thanks for doing this," Says Captain Perkins as he gestures for them to sit in the two seats in front of his desk."

"Yeah glad we could help." Alex says sitting down.

"We needed someone this guy wouldn't recognize and Ross owed me a favor."

"Ok so what are we going to do," Alex asks.

"Well as you know by now we want you two to go undercover to help us catch this guy, At the moment we are getting a house ready for you to stay in for the time being Mrs. Eames while you are undercover." Perkins assures her, " We will have surveillance cameras outside and inside the home in certain rooms. Audio through the whole house. There will be officers watching the house at all times."

"Yeah I know how this works, that's fine." Alex tells him.

Bobby looks at her worryingly.

"Detective Goren?"

Alex nudges him in the ribs.

"Uh yeah that's fine," He tells the caption.

"Ok then we can get started tomorrow, That good?" Perkins asks.

"Yeah, that's fine," Alex tells him as they both get up to leave.

Outside the station Bobby stops her, 'Are you sure about this Alex?"

Alex looks at him and smiles. He usually don't use her first name. But its common when he is worried. "Yes Bobby it will be fin, Besides you heard him there will be officers around. And you will be there to," She assures him.

"Ok Alex," Bobby says still have that worried look on his face.

She puts a hand on his arm. "Bobby don't worry so much."

He smiles. "Ok"

"Thank you, now come on we have work to do" She says as they walk to the car to leave.


End file.
